On ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: Règle d'Or : On ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime. Même acculé, même terrifié, même à l'article de la mort. Même quand il pleut, même quand il vente, surtout pas quand il neige. Même quand on devrait. Jamais. Et parfois, c'est ça le plus triste.
1. Chapter 1

**On ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime.**

**Résumé :**

Règle d'Or : On ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Même aculé, même terrifié, même à l'article de la mort. Même quand il pleut, même quand il vente, surtout pas quand il neige. Même quand on devrait.

Jamais.

Et parfois, c'est ça le plus triste.

* * *

**Bonjour, Bonjour !**

**Alors, je suis dans ma période New-generation, donc voilà un petit OS sur Scorpius et Rose ! **

* * *

**La règle en Toc **

Elle était faible, elle le savait. Toujours un peu plus avec chaque jour, chaque minute qui s'éteignait. Peut-être était-elle un vase au soleil, des fleurs qui buvaient son eau, la chaleur qui la faisait s'évaporer. Un jour, il n'y aura plus d'eau, c'était inévitable. Elle pouvait y échapper mais elle restait parce qu'elle était faible et stupide.

Elle se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre. Même tout en haut d'un immeuble, même en trônant au-dessus d'une rue abritée par la nuit, elle n'arrivait plus à se sentir forte. Même en croisant les bras, en prenant un air sombre et irrité, elle échouait. Son reflet dans la vitre n'était qu'un mensonge. Une femme tenace et déterminée, une femme de fer. Son attitude l'était aussi, un mensonge. Elle criait et menaçait. Toujours la même rengaine, des promesses de fuite et de rupture, de représailles qui se faisaient attendre. Elle avait perdu sa crédibilité, depuis bien longtemps déjà, ça aussi elle le savait. Elle ne le quitterait jamais de son propre gré, elle et lui en étaient bien trop conscients pour son bien.

Alors, où était le risque de lui sucer toute son eau ? Elle se demandait juste combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour que sa consistance ne se résolve plus qu'à de la poussière, plus qu'à de petites miettes de ce qu'elle était avant ? Mais, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait sans doute toujours été aussi faible. Si elle avait été forte, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé la réduire à ça. Parfois, dans ses pires moments de faiblesse et lâcheté, elle portait la faute sur ses parents. Ses parents si amoureux et fidèles, avec leurs querelles qui étaient presque aussi enflammées que leurs réconciliations, qui lui avaient ancré à vif dans sa chaire cette notion, cette règle d'or : « On ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime ».

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait la fit baisser les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir le reflet de son expression dans la vitre. La colère, la déception et le soulagement, duquel tirait-elle ce poison qui l'affaiblissait ? Simples symptômes en réalité, simples preuves que le véritable arsenic avait déjà commencé à faire effet.

Elle l'entendit s'arrêter à l'entrée du salon et elle releva le regard pour le fixer dans la vitre. Ses cheveux blonds et sa peau claire lui donnait l'air d'un fantôme.

**« Il fallait que tu m'attendes. »**

L'irritation était évidente dans son ton. Elle l'accueillit avec une ironie qui lui mordit les nerfs. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, se sentit hausser un sourcil. Pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas céder à la douleur qui lui tordait l'estomac, elle ne voulait pas devenir hystérique et ridicule. Elle voulait être forte, un peu, le toucher, le faire l'aimer un peu plus aussi.

Grand et athlétique, beau et élégant dans son costume anthracite, toujours droit comme son père. Elle prétendait à tous que non mais, oui, parfois, il avait ces airs de Malefoy, de mangemort aristocrate qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle voulait le gifler, le traiter de monstre. Mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que son père et sa mère avant elle, juste par jalousie, frustration et tristesse.

Après tout, il n'en voulait pas aux moldus et sang-de-bourbe, seulement à son cœur. Ou peut-être que tous leurs problèmes résidaient dans le fait qu'il n'en voulait plus depuis des mois. Mais son cœur, ce n'était pas elle qui le lui avait offert –lui avait-elle déjà offert quoique ce soit ?-, c'est lui qui lui avait pris. Avait-on idée de poser des fleurs dans un vase et de laisser l'eau disparaitre, de laisser tout sécher et faner ? Il fallait être horrible pour faire ça.

**« Je te gêne peut-être ? **grinça-t-elle. **Je m'en vais, si tu veux ! »**

Mensonge. On ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime.

**« T'es ridicule, **répliqua-t-il, exténué. **Rester debout jusqu'à trois heures pour me faire ton numéro. Tu veux vraiment pas qu'on dorme. »**

Les clichés, quelle vermine, quelle honte, quelle arnaque. Il était le Serpentard, le fils de mangemort-vaguement-repenti. Elle était la Gryffondor, fille de héros et de bienfaiteurs. Et pourtant, lui seul avait la force de dire la vérité. Elle était ridicule, et oui, elle avait attendu des heures simplement pour frotter du sel sur leurs plaies. Oui, elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils dorment. Elle voulait qu'ils se battent, qu'ils s'écorchent. Les couples se disputent, pas vrai ? C'était bon signe alors s'ils ne faisaient que ça ? De la passion, des émotions… était-ce grave si les déchirements se succédaient et qu'on attendait toujours la réconciliation ? Bien sûr. Elle le savait. Mais elle était la menteuse. Et puis, faible… si faible…

**« Lily me passe le bonjour, au moins ? Entre cousines, ce serait moche… »**

Il jeta sa veste sur le fauteuil avec une raideur qui lui fit comprendre sans mal qu'il se retenait d'éclater. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait raison ou tort. Elle ne savait même plus si elle en avait quelque chose à faire. La dispute se prolongeait. Au bout du compte, les arguments, plus personne ne les écoutait.

**« Ce ne serait pas le plus moche dans l'histoire, **grogna-t-il. **Je vais me coucher. »**

Ah bah voilà, enfin, les clichés pouvaient être utiles de temps à autres. Le serpent qui esquive le conflit, la lionne qui le chasse. D'ailleurs, ce fut avec un air de prédateur qu'elle le regarda lui tourner le dos et se diriger vers leur chambre. Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça et ça, ils le savaient tous les deux. C'était honorable d'essayer d'éteindre le brasier mais, avec le temps, on serait en droit de croire qu'il aurait compris que fuir ne faisait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Elle le suivit avec cette obstination que les autres nommaient sa force, sans comprendre qu'elle était sa plus forte faiblesse. Incapable de lâcher prise, de passer à autre chose. S'agripper comme une aliénée.

Elle fit claquer la porte de leur chambre d'un coup de talon pour tellement de raison que le décompte lui aurait donné le vertige combler le silence faire trembler les murs le faire réagir l'exaspérer se défouler, refouler toute ce torrent de peine au fond d'elle. Sa mission de rester calme et forte venait de lui filer entre les doigts. Mais, de toute façon, elle n'était qu'une menteuse et une faible. Elle ne tenait jamais ses promesses. Mise à part une seule, la règle d'or. Et elle était toujours là, à se battre et à crier contre un courant d'air. Elle pouvait sentir l'eau continuer à s'évaporer et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de se noyer.

Elle resta devant la porte, les bras croisés, s'inventant une force comme elle savait si bien le faire. Il fit une pause dans le déboutonnage de sa chemise, en la regardant, puis poursuivit. Si doué, si fort. Détestable.

**« Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'engueule ?**

**-Je voulais pas que t'y ailles, je voulais pas que tu la voies. » **sa voix tremblait, elle essayait de la contrôler, de se contrôler, de l'égaler. **« Mais bien sûr, ce que je veux, tu t'en fous. **

**-C'est ma meilleure amie ! Quand est-ce que tu accepteras ça ?**

**-JAMAIS ! »**

Son cri ne lui provoqua pas même un frémissement. Trop habitué, trop las. En cet instant, elle eut envie de fondre en larme, tout laisser tomber, laisser couler pour une fois parce que, _bon Dieu, _c'était épuisant. Elle n'avait plus assez d'eau, juste assez pour pleurer. Elle le savait, bien sûr qu'elle en avait conscience, que tout ceci ne rimait à rien. Qu'il n'arrête jamais, l'écouterait encore moins. Il se moquait d'elle. Lily était plus importante qu'elle depuis toujours. Amoureux de sa cousine depuis toujours, Rose n'en avait aucun doute. Et pourtant, elle restait. On ne quitte jamais quelqu'un qu'on aime, même s'il ne nous aime pas. Quelle règle à la con. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne.

C'est pourquoi elle ne lâcha rien. Elle s'avança vers lui tandis qu'il se tourna de façon à ne plus l'observer de profil, mais à lui faire franchement face. Il était grave, l'air un peu sinistre. Il jeta sa chemise sur le lit. Elle voulait lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser, le supplier de l'aimer et de lui faire l'amour avec tout ce qu'il avait de plus sincère. Mais ça demanderait trop de courage, trop d'honnêteté. Et la lâcheté et le mensonge, c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Parfois, elle s'arrêtait et se demandait de qui, de lui ou d'elle, était la pire personne, la plus mauvaise. Elle réfléchissait longtemps, hésitait. Mais la décision finale était à chaque fois la même. C'était lui, à rester avec elle alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez. Mais, alors, elle se demandait… pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Par dépit, par pitié ? Elle ne savait qui de l'un ou de l'autre lui donnait le plus envie de vomir.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle le touchait presque et il l'observa avec une patience et une lassitude désobligeantes.

**« Jamais, Scorpius, jamais je pourrais l'accepter. » **_Tu l'aimes plus que moi. __**« **_**C'est une garce, une sale peste en qui j'ai aucune confiance ! » **_C'est en toi que j'ai le moins confiance. _**« Elle passe avant moi, tu crois que je le vois pas ? Quand tu bosses pas, tu es avec elle. » **_Moi, je ne te vois que si je t'attends jusqu'à trois heures. _**« Et tu veux que j'accepte ça ? Jamais. **

**-Rose… j'ai besoin d'elle. »**

Le vase se renversa.

Elle ferma les yeux, compta les gouttes qui y restaient, celles qui la gardaient debout. Ne pas céder à sa faiblesse qui grandissait, la gravité qui s'alourdissait. Ne jamais quitter quelqu'un qu'on aime. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Il posa une main froide et rêche sur son menton. Elle recula aussitôt, en rouvrant les yeux, les plantant dans les siens, désirant de tout son cœur pouvoir le tuer d'un regard. Il serra la mâchoire, détourna ses yeux bleus. Les siens aussi étaient bleus, mais plus sombre, moins beaux. Mais tout était tellement plus beau chez lui. Elle essayait de le trouver laid mais, dans ses yeux bleu ciel, ce n'est que sa propre laideur qu'elle y voyait. Sa faiblesse, sa lâcheté et toutes apparences qu'elle entretenait.

Mais elle n'avait plus d'eau, il y était venu à bout. Elle était à sec, désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer, c'était au-delà de ses forces. Elle recula jusqu'à la porte et les mensonges s'effacèrent de son esprit, ne laissant plus que la vérité tranchante et rouge vif qui lui sautait au visage. On quitte quelqu'un qui ne nous aime pas. Cette règle n'était certainement pas en or, tenant plus du toc, de ce qui rouille et qui blesse, refile le tétanos. Mais la vérité fait mal, c'est pourquoi l'accepter demande tant de courage.

« **Rose, arrête, viens dans le lit. **

**-Je t'aime plus que toi. »**

Il se figea dans sa tentative d'approche et de réconciliation, les yeux écarquillés. De si jolis yeux.

**« Dix milles fois plus que toi, **ajouta-t-elle. **Je t'aime aussi dix milles fois plus que Lily t'aime. Mais peut-être que tu l'aimes dix milles fois plus que je t'aime, alors… qu'est-ce que ça vaut, pas vrai ? »**

Elle rit, même si ce n'était pas drôle. Enfin, si, peut-être. Un peu. Mais elle ne savait plus bien ce qu'elle faisait, les quelques gouttes d'eau qui subsistaient commençaient déjà à s'évaporer dans le vase couché. Elle s'adossa à la porte, referma sa main sur la poignée.

**« Je t'avais dit que je partirais si tu la revoyais, si tu continuais à rentrer tard, à me traiter comme ça, comme le lot de consolation. « Elle ou moi ? », combien de fois je te l'ai balancé à la gueule, cet ultimatum ? Tu l'as toujours choisie elle et… ouais, **soupira-t-elle, la gorge nouée. **J'ai jamais tenu ma parole, j'ai jamais… été fidèle avec moi-même. Alors, tu m'as prises pour une conne. Cause toujours. »**

Il ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête, comprenant quelle direction la conversation prenait. Elle savait qu'il hésitait à la croire. Etait-ce encore des paroles en l'air ? Un beau discours mais que du vent ? Mais il avait épuisé toutes ses forces, lui avait pompé toute son eau.

**« Je te quitte, mon cœur, **lui dit-elle avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas et tellement à la fois. **Va la retrouver, cette connasse. Je sais qu'elle ne te mérite pas mais tu l'aimes, alors… je ne peux plus rien y faire.**

**-Rose, attends… »**

Elle ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit la porte. En l'espace d'un instant, il était sur elle, un air désespéré plaqué au visage qu'elle ne lui avait presque jamais vu. Il la retenait dans le couloir par le bras.

**« Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, Rose ! Je sais pas, je sais que… écoute, je suis désolé, je vais…**

**-C'est trop tard, je m'en fiche, Scorpius. Va la voir et si jamais tu te rends compte que tu l'aimes pas, ne reviens surtout pas vers moi, » **lui dit-elle en arrachant son poignet de sa prise, et tournant les talons.

Et elle ne pensait pas un mot, bien sûr. Elle devait bien le reconnaître tandis qu'elle transplanait. Elle était une parfaite menteuse et ça ne risquait pas de changer. Car on ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime et quand on le fait, on n'espère qu'une chose.

Qu'il revienne remplir le vase.


	2. Chapter 2

**On ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime.**

**Résumé :**

Règle d'Or : On ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Même aculé, même terrifié, même à l'article de la mort. Même quand il pleut, même quand il vente, surtout pas quand il neige. Même quand on devrait.

Jamais.

Et parfois, c'est ça le plus triste.

* * *

**Re-bonjour !**

On m'a encouragée à fair une petite suite et je pense plutôt à faire une fic à trois chapitres, donc voici le second :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je remercie les adorables reviewers du premier ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

**La règle en Plomb**

Quand elle le revit pour la première fois, ce fut pour illustrer avec une authenticité absurde l'ironie du sort. Elle déambulait entre les rayons d'une boutique de prêt à porter du Chemin de Traverse et ils entrèrent. Lily riait de ce rire fluté qui rendait les hommes fous et laissaient les femmes agacées, et il la suivait de près, un sourire doux animant ses lèvres qui formaient des mots qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas entendre. Et pourtant, une voix se faufilait dans ses pensées : _Rose, à ton avis, que lui dit-il ? Qu'elle est belle quand elle rit ?_

Elle se mordit la lèvre, fort. Un peu plus et elle se l'aurait perforée. Mais elle se rappela les conseils de Dominique : « _Calme et forte, reste calme et forte, et indépendante. Tu les emmerdes, Rosie, tu les emmerdes grave ». _Elle les emmerdait grave, donc. Cela dit, ils l'emmerdaient sans doute grave de leur côté, aussi. Un sursaut de colère bien trop coutumière la fit frémir mais elle resta calme. Il était toujours calme et il avait toujours été le plus fort des deux.

Il fallait qu'elle reste calme et forte, et indépendante.

Indépendante était bien entendu la clé de la phrase, de la règle en plomb. Prendre soin de soi, savoir se suffire à elle seule, ne pas avoir besoin de lui. Elle hocha la tête en se remettant à marcher et à toucher le tissu des habits, essayant de se reconcentrer sur le but premier de sa journée. Se trouver une tenue pour son rencard arrangé de demain soir, merci Roxanne.

Serait-il jaloux s'il venait à l'apprendre ? Et comment pourrait-elle bien faire en sorte qu'il l'apprenne sans qu'il sache qu'elle voulait qu'il l'app… Non. Mauvaise direction de pensée. Elle ne devait plus jouer à ses petits jeux qui la rendaient faible.

**« Rose ! Wow et ben, le monde est petit ! »**

Petit crissement des dents, petit élan de jalousie et de haine. _Gros _élan de jalousie et de haine.

**« Faut croire…, » **répondit-elle en prenant son temps avant de tourner la tête vers eux.

Oser venir parader juste sous son nez. Heureusement qu'ils ne se tenaient pas la main car elle n'aurait pu garder son sang-froid si ça avait été le cas. Trop grosse provocation. Elle n'avait aucun doute que c'était l'idée de Lily de venir la saluer. Scorpius n'avait jamais été pour la confrontation directe, il la connaissait trop bien. Une étincelle, et elle la transformerait en incendie. Surtout si Lily pouvait y mourir consumer.

Elle s'empara d'une robe grise un peu au hasard, pour s'assurer une certaine contenance, puis s'aperçut qu'elle était particulièrement moche. Elle n'avait jamais été très robes, de toute façon. Pas comme Lily et ses jolies jambes laiteuses. Peut-être que Scorpius aurait voulu qu'elle porte plus de robes, peut-être aurait-elle dû en porter plus. Elle reporta son regard sur la robe grise dans ses mains. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si moche que ça. Peut-être irait-elle l'essayer, pensa-t-elle.

**« Alors, comment tu vas ? **lui demanda Lily. **Tu fais les soldes ? **

**-A vrai dire, non, là, je fais de l'aquagym, » **répondit-elle, mordante.

Lily échangea un regard qui en disait long avec Scorpius et la mâchoire de Rose se crispa. Elle voulait les étrangler, tous les deux.

**« Bon… je crois qu'on va te laisser…**

**-C'est aussi ce que je crois, » **approuva-t-elle sinistrement.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle endossait à la perfection le rôle de l'ex amère et aigrie, encore amoureuse, encore désespérée. Elle savait que le principe adjacent à la règle en plomb était de laisser au placard tous ses reproches, tous ses parasites qui pourrissent l'eau d'un beau vase, qui la laisse sale et croupie. Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas leur sourire, pas leur être agréable. Elle les détestait, ensemble. Souvent, elle les détestait tout court, même séparés.

Scorpius la fixait bien sûr, de ses magnifiques yeux bleu azure. De ce petit air déçu et autoritaire, de ce petit air qui voulait dire « allons, Rose, sois adulte, on n'a plus quinze ans ». De ce petit air d'aristocrate si bien sur lui, si noble. Il ne comprenait pas, n'avait jamais compris.

Et Lily lui lança ce coup d'œil à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la moquerie. Lui avait-elle offert la satisfaction de la victoire sur un plateau d'argent ? Peut-être. Mais pourquoi continuer de mentir ? Lily avait gagné, tout le monde le savait déjà. Le monde entier avait été mis au courant.

**« A une autre fois, alors ! Bon aquagym ! »**

Lily tourna les talons, attrapant Scorpius par le bras qui se laissa emporter loin d'elle. Il ne luttait jamais contre Lily, complaisant, obéissant. En tout cas, jamais pour elle. Il ne lui avait pas même adressé un mot. C'est ce qui la laissait plus triste qu'en colère et insultée. Seule la règle en plomb la prévenait de larmes gênantes et impromptues, qui ne l'auraient rendue que plus pathétique encore. Pendant trois ans, elle l'avait aimé. Elle ne lui avait peut-être pas fait de grandes manifestations d'amour, comme au cinéma, mais elle avait toujours été là pour lui, avant d'être là pour elle-même. Et oui, ils avaient rompu, plus d'une fois, et c'était toujours d'elle que le désir de séparation émanait mais c'était aussi toujours elle qui revenait, s'excusait, pardonnait. Les gens disaient que c'était elle qui faisait la pluie et le beau temps dans leur couple, qui décidait quand ça allait et quand ça n'allait pas. C'était vrai. Mais ce que les gens ne voyaient pas, c'est que lui, il était le ciel. Le plus important, le seul qui puisse exister et qu'il se laissait recouvrir par les nuages, imperturbable. Les tempêtes et le tonnerre ne le touchaient pas, il était bien au-dessus de ça. Et elle, elle s'acharnait. Faible et stupide, belle et loyale adepte de la règle d'or.

Et maintenant, elle ressassait. Mais c'était inévitable, se rassurait-elle. On ne passe pas de l'or au plomb sans un peu de mal.

Elle reposa la robe, n'ayant plus trop la tête aux essayages. Elle mettrait un bon vieux Jeans, demain soir, et ça ira bien. Avant de sortir, l'une des vendeuses la salua, lui donnant l'occasion de se retourner et croiser à nouveau les beaux yeux de Scorpius. Il ne souriait pas et elle, non plus. Et aucun n'essaya.

Elle sortit dehors et prit à droite, évitant de regarder les vitrines où sa silhouette pouvait se refléter. Elle ne s'aimait pas énormément, ne s'estimait pas beaucoup plus. Dominique et Roxanne avaient supposé que c'était peut-être un peu ça le problème. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se trouvait moche mais, avec le temps, elle s'était mise à se comparer à Lily. Des traits moins délicats, des cheveux moins glamours et quelques kilos en plus.

Elle se rappelait qu'à dix-sept ans, elle se trouvait belle. Elle avait confiance en elle et en son potentiel. Elle était déjà amoureuse de lui, à cette époque, mais pas désespérée. Non. Elle était confiante. Elle pensait, elle était _convaincue _qu'il l'aimait au moins autant qu'elle. Ce n'est que lorsque leur relation était devenue sérieuse, qu'elle s'était écrasée contre les propensions gigantesques de l'importance de Lily dans la vie de Scorpius, comme une hirondelle qui se paye une vitre. Et alors, elle avait fini par douter, hésiter… Qui d'elle ou de Lily était la véritable femme de sa vie ? Puis, c'était devenu évident.

Et le vase commença à se vider, et les jolies roses à se rembrunir.

Mais, à vrai dire, était-ce réellement si injuste que ça ? Elle aussi devait bien l'admettre préférait les lys aux roses. C'était tellement plus sophistiqué, fascinant et majestueux. Même les rois français en avaient fait leur symbole doré. Les roses, c'était banal, c'était traditionnel. Combien de milliers d'amoureux s'en servaient pour combler leur partenaire ? Le coup de passe-passe s'était rouillé. Personne n'aimait plus les roses, de nos jours.

Ses yeux étaient rouges sans même qu'elle ait pleuré, c'était elle qui était rouillée, jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'au blanc de l'œil. Rongée jusqu'à l'os. Scorpius l'avait bouffée jusqu'à l'os. Elle passa devant un fleuriste puis recula, manquant de rentrer dans une femme et son fils qui grommela, mais Rose était devenue sourde au monde extérieur. Elle contemplait les fleurs aux pétales multicolores bercées par le petit vent tiède qui rendait cet après-midi d'avril agréable. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais mis un pied chez un fleuriste. Elle ne se rappelait pas n'avoir jamais pensé botanique, en réalité, ni avoir vraiment aimé les fleurs…

Mis à part quand elle avait vu Scorpius offrir un bouquet d'œillets de chine à Lily, pour son dernier anniversaire. Aux contours blanc si pures et aux cœurs rose si marqués qu'elle avait eu envie de les attraper et de les balancer à la figure de son petit-ami. Ca faisait bien un an-et-demi qu'il avait cessé de lui offrir des fleurs. Ou bien deux ? Oui, à ce moment précis, elle avait aimé si ardemment les fleurs qu'elle aurait pu ouvrir un fleuriste pour crier aux passants qui seraient passé devant sa boutique, leur rappeler qu'ils avaient quelqu'un à qui rien ne pourrait faire plus plaisir qu'un bouquet de tulipes ou même d'œillets.

Et pourtant, elle n'était jamais entrée elle-même chez un fleuriste.

**xOxOxO**

Elle décrocha les rideaux des fenêtres que Scorpius avaient choisis, d'un goût certain et raffiné, qui retenaient la lumière de baigner totalement la pièce principale de l'appartement. Scorpius y avait tenu, argumentant que les voisins de l'immeuble d'en face pourraient sinon les observer et qu'il tenait à leur intimité. Mais Rose s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'étaient les rayons du soleil le jour et la lueur de la lune et des étoiles, la nuit. Elle ouvrit même les fenêtres car elle l'avait bien aimé, ce petit vent tiède d'un peu plus tôt. Les bruits de la vie dehors la réconfortaient, que ce soit les insultes ou les rires, ou les conversations inintéressantes, de simples salutations ou un jappement d'un chien qui passe. Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait du monde partout autour d'elle, au-dessus, en-dessous, dans les appartements voisins. Elle pouvait sortir et peut-être si elle tombait sur un anglais pas trop associable, elle pourrait faire une rencontre et sourire plus tard en se le rappelant.

Elle se retourna et admira le joli et captivant orange de sa nouvelle acquisition. Elles tournaient lentement dans le joli vase transparent et leurs tiges d'un vert vif s'entremêlaient, flottant dans l'eau pure et brillante sous le soleil qui éclairait la salle. Le vase était magique, tant qu'elle le remplirait d'eau, les fleurs ne mourront pas. Elles continueront d'embaumer la pièce avec ce parfum de printemps, de vie et d'espoir fruité qui l'avait envoutée chez le fleuriste.

Elle s'avança vers elles et toucha l'une de leurs épines fortes, appuya assez pour sentir son piquant mais sans saigner pour autant. Elle aimait ses roses, elle aimait ses roses orange et jaunes, et elle s'en occuperait elle-même de son vase.

Elle avait acheté l'arrosoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**On ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime.**

**Résumé :**

Règle d'Or : On ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Même aculé, même terrifié, même à l'article de la mort. Même quand il pleut, même quand il vente, surtout pas quand il neige. Même quand on devrait.

Jamais.

Et parfois, c'est ça le plus triste.

* * *

**Re-Re-bonjour !**

Alors, je sais ce que j'ai dit, que ce serait trois chapitres et basta, sauf que j'ai un problème : je change toujours d'avis ! Donc je vais arrêter d'affirmer des trucs... en tout cas, voilà, le chapitre trois qui ne peut clairement pas être le dernier parce que je réserve quelques petits trucs plus chouettes à Rosie ;).

Merci à tous les reviewers tout à fait adorable qui m'ont laissé leur petits commentaires, ça fait, vous vous en doutez, vachement plaisir !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**La règle en barbe-à-papa**

Elle regardait autour d'elle, avec cette impression qu'elle était l'épicentre d'une tornade. Elle restait immobile et tout autour, on courrait, on marchait vite et on se bousculait. L'atmosphère était bruyante et lumineuse, à en réveiller un cimetière tout entier. Des éclairs multicolores volaient dans les airs, synchrones et répétitifs. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas de la magie, c'était l'énergie des moldus qui bourdonnait et éclairait la nuit, la déformait et la domptait, chassait l'obscurité et le silence à grandes vagues de lumière artificielle et de sons démultipliés. Et des choses qui tournaient et se déplaçaient à tout allure, aussi haut que les balais volaient, comme des pièges gigantesques qui allaient leur tomber dessus, à tous autant qu'ils étaient, là, pauvres humains attirés par la lumière.

Rose s'était laissée trainée ici mais si elle n'avait pas déjà une bonne dose de doute en elle, elle était désormais absolument convaincue d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision. Elle aurait dû dire non, débiter des mensonges comme un esprit farceur et des prétextes comme une mauvaise fillette capricieuse. Peu importait la bassesse, elle aurait dû tout mettre en œuvre pour les empêcher de l'emmener dans cet endroit littéralement diabolique ! C'était encore pire que la fois où elle et Albus avaient suivi James dans l'allée des Embrumes, alors qu'ils avaient respectivement dix et douze ans, échappant aux parents qui faisaient les emplettes de la rentrée de James et des plus grands. Ca avait bien failli tourner à la catastrophe mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient eu cette chance insolente qui avait sauvé le trio d'or de bien nombreuses fois avant eux.

Mais là, elle ne le sentait pas du tout aussi bien. Et ces moldus avaient l'air tout bonnement fou à lier. Mais Dominique ne lui avait pas laissé l'ombre d'un choix. Quand elle lui avait ouvert la porte de son appartement, il y avait de ça une heure désormais, Dominique était entrée avec l'air déterminé que tout le monde lui connaissait. Et Rose avait immédiatement su qu'elle n'allait pas passer la soirée comme elle l'avait prévue, tranquillement sur son canapé à lire ces bouquins qu'elle avait achetés en masse pour s'occuper l'esprit, le gaver à en exploser d'aventures imaginaires et d'une myriade de personnages fictifs, avec leur passé et leurs tragédies, leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Avant, elle ne lisait rien d'autre que le Quidditch Mag et la Gazette du Sorcier… mais avant, elle passait son temps à tourner sa vie dans tous les sens dans sa tête. A se torturer, à combattre ses démons qui la traitaient de faible, de menteuse et de lâche, et ricanait en diachronie de la voir encore et toujours avec lui. Et il y avait un tel raffut qu'elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose, et certainement pas sur un tas de papier bourré de personnes qui n'existaient même pas.

**« Ben, Rosie, tu fous quoi, là ? Faut pas avoir peur ! »**

James se catapulta contre elle, la faisant vaciller sur ses pieds, en enroulant son bras musclé de joueur de Quidditch pro autour de son cou. Elle leva le menton vers lui qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées et blanches. Elle était naturellement dispensée de ses sourires de tombeurs-de-bac-à-sable qui faisaient des ravages mais elle avait tout de même droit à ceux qui lui touchaient pratiquement les oreilles et creusaient de grosses rides d'expression dans ses joues. Mais c'était James Potter, et qui le connaissait sans ses sourires spectaculaires ? Certainement pas Rose, en tout cas.

**« Oh mais j'ai pas peur, **ironisa-t-elle. **Au contraire, ça fait des années que je rêve de crever écrasée par un machin monstrueux moldu, alors…**

**-Tu râles pas aussi bien que Rouky mais pas loin ! **se bidonna-t-il en l'entrainant avec lui dans la foule. **T'inquiète, Rosie, on est là pour s'occuper de toi ! Et tu vas voir, c'est génial ! On venait souvent quand on était gosses avec Rox et Rouky, on a passé des soirées qu'on est pas prêt d'oublier ! Bien sûr la première fois que j'y suis allé, c'était avec Papa… mais les fêtes forraines, c'est magique, j'l'ai toujours dit ! Le Grand Huit, les palais de… »**

Elle le laissa l'emporter dans la masse humaine grouillante et braillante, et lui narrer ces fameuses frasques très James-Sirius-Potteriennes. Maintenant qu'elle était bel et bien là, elle n'avait de toute manière plus d'autre choix. Elle ne pouvait que les laisser la balader au royaume des moldus. En ayant une mère sang-de-bourbe et un grand-père fanatique des moldus, tout mènerait à penser que Rosie était coutumière de ce monde parallèle à celui sorcier, ou pour le moins intéressée et curieuse. Mais pour elle, les moldus étaient comme les Américains. Ils habitaient sur la même planète, parlaient le même dialecte, il lui arrivait d'en croiser bien souvent dans la rue et elle n'avait rien contre eux mais les faits s'arrêtaient là. Elle préférait son univers de sorcière britannique au cœur brisé qu'elle essayait de reconstituer en prenant soin d'un vase symbolique. Et ma foi, sans pour autant affirmer qu'elle excellait, elle ne se trouvait pas si mauvaise…

Il y avait bien sûr quelques bavures à l'aquarelle de sa nouvelle vie qu'elle voulait parachever. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, elle en avait bien conscience, mais elle s'améliorait. Ca faisait trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré, un peu moins qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé son prénom et qu'elle souriait en saluant son entourage. Elle avançait la tête haute et son assurance, son estime d'elle-même se reconstituait petit-à-petit, avec le même rythme que le jet de l'arrosoir dans son vase, chaque matin. Et ses jolies roses, aux pétales orange et jaunes, aux épines sauvages et piquantes, se portaient comme un charme.

Mais il y avait toujours ces parasites, ces molécules mauvaises dans l'eau qui grignotaient tous ses efforts. Des questions qui tournaient en boucle, obsédantes, dans son esprit. Et leurs réponses…

La différence résidait dans ce talent incroyable et salvateur qu'elle s'était découverte de les ignorer, de les écarter farouchement. Question comme réponse. Elle les laissait tourner, les observait la nuit sur le fond de ses pensées et de ses peurs, de ces démons qu'elle était lasse de combattre. Alors, elle les laissait tout simplement vivre, et elle vivait de son côté en les entendant, mais sans les écouter. En les snobant comme elle le faisait désormais avec lui et Lily. Et tout allait pour le mieux. Elle avait trouvé un nouveau standard de vie, un nouveau schéma à répéter chaque jour sans s'essouffler pour s'effondrer à la fin de la journée. Oui, elle était forte, désormais.

Rose repéra enfin Dominique et Roxanne qui étaient parties loin devant pour choisir leur première « attraction ». Rose s'était tout de suite méfiée de ce mot. Attraction ? Attraction gravitationnelle qui poussait des météorites contre des planètes et faisait tomber des pommes sur des savants toqués ? L'attraction pernicieuse qui mène la proie à son prédateur, l'amoureux à sa perte ? Qu'on soit bien claire sur la définition parce que ce mot prêtait à confusion, de manière fort hostile de surcroit !

**« Attraction comme attractif, Rosie ! **avait ri Roxanne avec son air de professeur attendrie. **Quelque chose d'amusant ! »**

Amusant et attractif… tout était relatif.

Dominique se retourna vers eux comme si ses gênes de vélanes étaient intégrées de l'option Radar. A vrai dire, Rose n'en savait foutrement rien. Elle n'avait jamais bien compris où s'arrêtaient ces petits aspects fantastiques qu'avaient les femmes Weasley-Delacour et qui les faisaient briller, étinceler, hypnotiques. Elles étaient magnifiques et magnétiques dans une mesure qui donnaient le vertige aux hommes et qui les rendaient esclaves mais, ça, c'était seulement la théorie. Les vélanes de la famille ne parlaient jamais de ça et on le leur rendait bien, faisant mine qu'elles n'étaient pas différentes, seulement plus belles. Bien plus belles. Et que leur colère n'était vraiment pas souhaitable.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'elles étaient bel et bien différentes. Dominique encore davantage que Victoire. Il suffisait d'observer l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez les hommes moldus, en simplement se retournant, sa jolie robe rose saumon et légère qui sentait bon l'été se décalquant sur son déhanché et sa crinière rousse foncé qui avait semblé un instant s'immobiliser dans les airs comme dans ces peintures de sirènes, trônant sur leur rocher. Et elle en jouait énormément, elle en tirait tous les avantages sans aucun scrupule. Dominique disait toujours que chacun exploitait ses atouts, que c'était ainsi fait, que chacun avait ses défauts et ses qualités, répartis de façon plus ou moins équitable, qu'il fallait seulement en tirer le meilleur parti. Ce n'était pas une question de fairplay. Ceux qui vivaient leur vie comme un match finissaient mal, de toute façon, non ? Rose restait mitigée, néanmoins. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, elle était elle-même un peu jalouse de ce don et de cette beauté irrésistible. Ils auraient sans aucun doute suffit à convaincre Scorpius qu'il avait plus besoin d'elle que de Lily, plus envie d'elle que de Lily. Qu'elle et elle seule comptait. Mais elle ne l'avait pas, alors, comme disait Dom, autant faire avec les siens, d'atouts.

En compagnie de Roxanne, Dominique s'avança donc à leur rencontre, juchée sur ses sandales noires à talons immenses. Rose avait bien regardé, elle n'avait pas trouvé une seule autre femme dans toute cette foule qui était chaussée aussi périlleusement que Dominique. L'endroit ne s'y prêtait pas, la seule vision des engins démoniaques qui éjectaient les gens dans les airs dans de grands cris terrifiants suffisait à le prouver. Mais Rose n'aurait jamais osé discuter l'attitude de Dom parce que le passé l'avait confirmé, Dominique savait ce qu'elle faisait. Force était de constater que malgré ses notes lamentables à Poudlard et sa vie de mannequin jetsetteuse, elle était de ceux de la famille à n'avoir eu quasiment aucun souci. A tous les niveaux, Dominique gérait sa vie d'une poigne de fer. C'est pourquoi Rosie s'y fiait tant.

**« Alors, on fait quoi ?! **s'enthousiasma James.

**-On va commencer par le booster ! **annonça Dominique en tendant des petits cartons durs et bleu pimpant à elle et à James.

**-C'est sympa, tu vas voir, ma puce ! **ajouta Roxanne à grands renforts de gestes. **C'est exaltant et décoiffant mais ça reste très gentil ! »**

Roxanne aussi était très jolie mais dans un style qui tranchait radicalement avec celui de sa meilleure amie et cousine, Dominique. C'était une grande métisse, avec des courbes prononcées et des jambes interminables. Même les talons cloués au sol dans ses ballerines, elle surplombait Dominique et ses talons d'une demi-tête. Elle avait de grands yeux en amande et un sourire éclatant, et ses cheveux un peu crépus frisotaient avec une liberté qui laissait envieuse.

On pouvait d'autant plus apprécier le contraste entre elles deux qu'elles étaient inséparables, et ce depuis leur naissance. James s'était immiscé au sein de ce petit duo étroit à son entrée à Poudlard, un an après elles. Et depuis, leur amitié marchait du feu de Dieu. Aucun véritable accrochage, pas l'ombre d'une trahison et une ribambelle de désaccords qui faisaient rire tout le monde.

Mais la famille Potter-Weasley était un clan à part entière. Cousins rimaient avec frères. Ca laissait les gens perplexes, eux-mêmes qui connaissaient à peine leur cousins, qui séparaient avec soin ces deux sphères ; Amis et familles. Les Potter et Weasley donnaient l'impression d'avoir peur de s'éloigner, de s'aventurer au-delà. Pour la plupart, ils restaient entre eux, s'accrochant aux valeurs sûres qu'ils représentaient les uns pour les autres. Ainsi, il y avait James, Roxanne et Dominique comme il y avait Albus, Louis et Rose. Et dans une moindre mesure, Lily et Molly.

Etait-ce à cause de la guerre ? Des pertes encourues, des blessures qui ne s'étaient jamais refermées, de ces plaies qui se rouvraient la nuit comme d'autant de bouches aux dents aiguisés pour leur grignoter les intestins ? Les faire se tordre de douleur, cette douleur imaginaire mais sourde qui revenait du passé. Oui, Rose en était persuadée. Leurs parents leur avaient fait comprendre tout au long de leur enfance, tandis qu'ils grandissaient, que le monde pouvait être cruel et qu'il y avait tout simplement des personnes plus importantes que les autres. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais dit clairement. Pas une seule fois, sa mère ne lui avait dit de rester auprès de ses cousins, de ne pas se lier d'amitié avec d'autres. Non, bien sûr que non. Mais c'était ancré dans leurs anecdotes sanglantes, c'était l'essence de leur combat. Sauver leurs êtres chers, rester unis. Le trio d'or, la famille Weasley envers et contre tout.

Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle avait placé Albus et Louis au second plan, il y a de ça bien longtemps, sans même s'en rendre compte. Non pas ses cousins, ses meilleurs amis. Ils étaient ses racines, ils étaient ses frères. Ils l'avaient consolée et avaient essayé de la comprendre même dans ses pires erreurs. Albus la surprotégeait, même quand elle n'en avait pas besoin, et Louis lui souriait même quand elle criait. Toujours, ils l'écoutaient. Et elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient là, eux aussi, mais ils étaient loin, à étudier pour leur avenir. Ce à quoi elle aurait dû elle aussi employer son année mais bien sûr, il y avait eu cette foutue règle d'or qui avaient réorganisé les priorités, lui avait hurlé que la seule façon de sauver son couple était de repousser ses études pour rester auprès de Scorpius et résoudre leurs problèmes toxiques. La voix au fond de son esprit éclata de ce fou-rire hystérique et méchant. _Et ça a si bien marché, Rosie ! Tu n'as fait que l'étouffer, ton prince charmant, et l'as fait fuir dans les bras de ta pétasse de cousine ! Bien joué, ma grande, t'es une championne !_

Elle la fit taire d'un « La ferme ! » tonitruant. Parce que tout ça était fini, désormais. Les règles en toc et en plomb avaient tout remis en perspective, elle allait mieux maintenant. Et il était grand temps qu'elle reprenne ses études, rejoigne ses meilleurs amis et bâtisse son futur… mais par où commencer ?

**« Ici, la Terre, j'appelle la Lune ! Ohé, Weasley, tu redescends avec nous ? » **l'interpella Dominique. Elle agitait sa main claire et manucurée devant son visage, avec une mine exaspéré. Rose jaillit de ses pensées noires et regarda sa grande cousine. « **Et ben, enfin ! On te dérange pas au moins ? »**

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que James et Roxanne s'étaient rapprochés du monstre en métal qui balançait des victimes beuglantes dans le ciel noir de Londres. Rose se passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux bruns rebelles, aux quelques teintes douces de roux que son père aimait tant interpeller (_Ma Rosie est rousse, comme son père, une vraie Weasley poil de carotte qui se fait attendre… un beau jour, elle se réveillera rousse !). _Combien de temps était-elle restée à l'écoute stupide de ses pensées dérangeantes ?

**« Tu pensais encore à eux, je paris…**

**-Non, **nia Rose.

**-Ah oui ? »**

Dominique dirigea sur elle une expression railleuse. Mais elle ne pensait pas vraiment à eux. Elle pensait juste aux conséquences sur sa vie… Sémantique ? Peu importe.

**« Je pensais à reprendre mes études, **se confessa-t-elle en partie.

**-Merveilleuse idée, Weasley, **la félicita Dominique. **La rentrée est dans moins d'un mois… et devine quoi ? Mon trésor de petit-frère t'a inscrite !**

**-Non ! Il a fait ça sans même me demander mon avis ?! **s'insurgea-t-elle.

**-C'est bien ça, tout à fait ça, **affirma Dominique avec un sourire de pure satisfaction. **Mais c'était l'idée d'Albus… dingue comme il peut être un géni parfois, il m'a scotchée. »**

Rose en avait le cœur qui battait la chamade tant elle était surprise et choquée. Elle ne savait trop si elle était émue, indignée ou en colère. Ou angoissée. Reprendre ses études à la rentrée, _cette rentrée, _dans vingt-jours jours ? Elle refit le décompte mentalement… dix-neuf ! Dix-neuf jours, Merlin ! Elle ne savait même plus où était ses notes, ses cours et tous ses livres pour devenir auror… ça faisait presque un an qu'elle n'en avait pas ouvert un seul ! Et Albus ne serait même pas dans sa classe, à cause de sa stupidité hors-norme d'avoir laissé passer une année… Et Louis serait, de toute façon, dans ses classes d'Histoire.

Dominique rit et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules en la regardant avec ce regard que Rose avait appris à reconnaître. Baigné de tendresse et de bonté. Ca arrivait si peu souvent que Dominique avait ce regard mais quand ça arrivait, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Victoire, malgré ses cheveux flamboyants.

**« Eh, Rose, détends-toi, tout va bien ! **lui dit-elle. **Arrête avec tes « Oh Merlin ! » et tes « Comment je vais faire ?! », tout va très bien se passer, c'est une excellente chose… »**

Elle ne s'était même pas entendu radoter. Rose en rit, la gorge crispée mais son pouls ralentissant. Oui, c'était certainement une très bonne chose. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu le courage de prendre cette initiative elle-même. En tout cas, pas aussi tôt. Et après, aurait-elle vraiment pensé à reprendre ses études ? Et que serait-elle devenue ? Caissière dans une petite boutique d'ingrédients de potion puants pour le restant de ses jours, comme elle l'avait été toute l'année, à se rendre à son lieu de travail en trainant des pieds ? Idyllique.

**« Wow…, **lacha-t-elle en riant encore, mais plus naturellement. **Vous êtes des anges !**

**-On est ta famille, Weasley. »**

Elle hocha la tête, touchée par-delà les mots de tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle. Elle qui pensait qu'elle devait soigner son vase toute seule, choyer ses roses par ses seuls moyens, alors qu'elle avait l'armée du Paradis tout autour d'elle, déguisée sous une tonne de tâches de rousseurs certifiés Wealsey-Corporation.

Dominique brandit alors un pompom touffu et roses, géantissime, que Rose avait vu dans les mains et les bouches de bon nombre de moldus. Même accroché à des vêtements ou à des cheveux, parfois.

**« C'est quoi ? **s'exclama Rose.** Et d'où tu l'as sorti ?! **

**-Ahah, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours. Et c'est de la barbe-à-papa. Goûte. »**

Avec une curiosité méfiante, Rose s'en empara, toucha du bout des doigts la surface duffeteuse et collante. Dominique en déchira une partie et l'enfonça dans sa bouche du même rose que la chose qu'elle tenait.

**« C'est sucré, exactement ce qui te manque dans ta vie, en ce moment, **déclara alors Dominique.

**-Quoi ? **s'étonna Rose, abasourdie. **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**-Arrête, Rose… tu trouves que t'es heureuse ? Ca suffit pas d'être forte, de tout maîtriser. **

**-Dom, ça va, **s'énerva Rose en voulant lui rendre cette chose rose dégoutante. **J'en veux pas de ton truc chelou ! Et je vais très bien, je suis heureuse !**

**-T'es pas heureuse ! **s'indigna Dominique. **T'étais pas heureuse avec Scorpius, tu l'es toujours pas sans lui… ça fait des années que t'es malheureuse… »**

Deux ans, voulut-elle claquer, deux ans, c'est pas des années. Mais c'aurait été se condamner, pas vrai ? Et les gens ne sont pas tous heureux, c'est comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on y pouvait ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix être heureux ? Le bonheur, c'est surfait. Ca ne veut rien dire. On peut être heureux cinq minutes, une nuit et tout s'écroule au matin, et qu'est-ce qu'on y a gagné ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a gardé ? Qu'est-ce qui est si bien à avoir été heureux cinq minutes ? Ca ne fait que renforcer son malheur, ce sentiment creux et vide qu'on cherche à remplir en soufflant dedans, en le remplissant d'eau. Comme lorsqu'on a faim, faim à en crever et qu'on a seulement une flaque d'eau bouillasseuse. Et bien que fait-on ? On se vautre, on s'étale et on rampe, buvant l'eau sale et dégueulasse comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur vin et d'un festin délicieux. C'était ça la vie, c'était la survie. Ca remplit le ventre, ça trompe la faim. C'était ça être forte, tromper le malheur.

Rose eut envie de pleurer de rage. Pourquoi Dominique devait-elle à l'accuser comme ça d'être malheureuse, à la plaquer contre le mur de cette réalité si méchante ? Elle avait suivi toutes ses règles à la con, elle avait fait une croix sur Scorpius et elle avait tout fait. Elle se réveillait chaque matin et elle remplissait chacun de ses devoirs, elle était une femme forte. Elle sortait avec eux le soir, et elle allait bien. Dominique n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi cruelle. Parce que ça faisait mal. Ca faisait mal, d'accord ? Mal de s'entendre dire que tous ses efforts à aller bien n'étaient revenus qu'à faire semblant. Mal d'entendre qu'on était nulle, qu'on était si loin de ce rêve universel d'être heureux.

**« Tu peux pleurer, ma chérie, c'est pas grave, c'est pas ne pas pleurer être forte, **lui dit alors Dominique. **Etre forte, c'est apprendre à être heureuse malgré tout, d'accord ? C'est la règle en barbe-à-papa, et c'est la plus salope, malgré le nom bien nœud-nœud…**

**-Parfois, je suis heureuse, Dom…**

**-Je sais et c'est bien. Mais souvent, c'est mieux. »**

Ca la fit craquer et Rose se mit à pleurer. Doucement, sans sanglots mais par dizaines de larmes qui tombent et tombent. Pleurer après trois mois à avoir tout fait pour arrêter, c'était ça la force ? Pourquoi Rose se trouvait-elle alors si pathétique, à pleurer au beau milieu d'un parc bizarre de moldus, pour un garçon qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des mois ? Qui n'était pas revenu s'occuper de son vase une seule fois, même pour voir s'il n'était pas brisé.

**« Je sais pas comment faire…, **avoua-t-elle.

**-Je sais, **la réconforta Dominique. **C'est dur d'avoir le cœur brisé. On comprend pas pourquoi quelqu'un qu'on aime veut nous faire souffrir comme ça, c'est injuste, hein ?**

**-Ouais…, **dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes qui continuait à couler. **Ce Barnabé est toujours pas revenu ?**

**-Et il reviendra sans doute pas. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureuse quand même. Je serais carrément plus heureuse avec lui mais putain… Rose, y'a pas que lui. C'est pas pour lui que je vis. On vit pas pour les gens qui s'en balancent de notre bonheur. On vit pour nous, pour les gens qui nous aiment et qui se préoccupent de nous, on vit pour être heureux, sans lui ou avec lui, c'est ça la règle en barbe-à-papa. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on a qu'une vie, ma poule. »**

Rose l'admira reprendre cette barbe-à-papa douteuse et sourire en la mâchant avec un air encourageant. Elle regarda du côté de James et de Roxanne sans les trouver. Elle leva les yeux et les trouva, tous les deux, très loin et très haut, attachés au poteau immense qui les catapultait dans les airs pour les faire redescendre. Elle crut reconnaitre leurs voix parmi les cris mais elle n'en n'aurait pas donné sa main au dragon, mais elle les voyait. La bouche grande ouverte, époustouflés, les bras levés en l'air, comme s'ils vivaient une aventure extraordinaire, effrayante et unique. Rose se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

**« Ils ont dû se dire qu'on ira au prochain tour, **imagina Dominique en enroulant son bras à celui de Rose. **Si t'as les citrouilles pour, bien sûr…**

**-Comme si j'avais peur d'un truc moldu, _Weasley_, **se moqua Rose en reniflant un peu.

**-J'sais pas… t'as toujours pas goûté à la barbe-à-papa, alors, je me dis que… peut-être que… tu flippes graves… »**

Rose rit en secouant la tête et Dominique arqua l'un de ses sourcils roux et parfaits. Rose enfouit ses doigts dans la chose rose et douce, en arracha un bon bout et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Instantanément, il fondit sur sa langue, l'engluant de sucre.

**« C'est vrai que c'est super sucré, ce machin !**

**-Quoi de mieux, hein ?**

**-La règle en barbe-à-papa, t'as dit…**

**-C'la même, Weasley.**

**-Je suis plus à une règle bidon près, de toute façon.**

**-Insulte pas mes règles.**

**-J'adore tes règles. **

**-Alors, tu vas _adorer_ la pêche aux canards. »**


End file.
